Such Sweet Sorrow
by itachi234
Summary: Sasuke is leaving Konoha. Sakura tries her best to change his mind, but Sasuke doesn't listen. Will he ever come back?


She ran down the street as fast as she could. "Sasuke!" It was dark but she could just see his figure walking off down the dark street. "Sasuke!" She called again. This time he stopped. "Sasuke." She caught up to him, out of breath.

"Sakura. What do you want?"

"Sasuke. Please don't go. You don't have to do this." She pleaded, grabbing his hand gently.

"I've already told you. I'm an avenger. I have to do this. I'm leaving so go away." He spat, yanking his hand from hers.

"Please, you can't go Sasuke. You can't!"

"Why not?" He said coldly.

"Because I love you."

"Ha! You're just a stupid little girl with a stupid little crush. Now shut up and leave me alone!"

"No, it's not like that. Just listen to me."

He sighed. "Fine." They walked over to the bench on the side of the road and Sasuke sat down. "Well? Why isn't it like that? Why aren't you like everyone else? What makes you so special?"

"Well, girls say they love you all the time. They fight over you constantly. I may do that too but I actually love you." He raised an eye brow. "This may not sound very convincing but it's true. You say you don't want any one to worry about you but I still do. You're a very important person to me. I know you can take care of yourself and I respect that. I know anything I say can't change your mind. I just wish you would care. I just want you to acknowledge me as a friend. No, not even that, just... Please Sasuke, this is so hard." Tears ran down her face unwillingly.

"I never knew you felt that way. I always thought that you were just another annoying girl. I thought you were like everyone else. I'm sorry."

"Wow." She sniffed. "Thank you Sasuke." She suddenly shivered.

"Why are you out here without something to keep you warm? It's freezing." He took off his blue shirt, revealing a white muscle shirt and handed it to her.

"B-but…"

"Don't worry about me. I won't be cold. Please, just take it. You know me better than any other person so you know why I must do this."

She put it on and was about to say something but her words were replaced with tears. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She hugged him tightly and they just sat there in silence for a long time.

Finally he noticed the slow rhythm of her breathing and realized she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her to her house. He placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too."

She woke the next morning trying to remember when she'd fallen asleep. She hugged the blue shirt tightly around her and looked around her room. Noticing a small piece of paper on her pillow, she picked it up and read it.

"Dear Sakura,

By the time you read this I will be gone. But I will be back. I will never forget you and what you have done for me. You made me see everything in a whole new way. But I'm an avenger. I always keep my word. I love you and I'll never forget you. Don't worry about me.

Love, Sasuke"

She always knew he would leave but still couldn't believe it. She curled up on her bed, gently rubbing the place he had kissed it.

Year 1

She couldn't believe that he would be gone a whole year. Maybe he was just on his way back.

Year 2

He has to have a good reason for being out this long. He said he'd be back. What if he was just lying? No, he'll definitely be back soon.

Year 3

Of course Naruto couldn't bring him back. Nothing can stop him from doing what he wants to do. But he will comeback. He said so himself. He always keeps his word.

Year 4

Now a year after the attempt to bring him back he still hasn't returned. Maybe something awful's happened to him. Or maybe, he just doesn't want to come back. Is it useless to wait for him?

Year 5

He's not coming back. It's obvious he doesn't care at all. Everything he's said is a lie.

Every year on the anniversary of his departure, Sakura had spent the whole day locked up in her room. All she could think about was him. She knew it was pointless to keep waiting for him but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to forget him. She put on his shirt and hugged herself tightly. "At least Naruto and Lee have stopped bugging me." She said. She knew it was mean but she didn't care. She didn't like them. The only one she had feelings for had left her. It just wouldn't feel right to love another.

Suddenly she heard a soft knocking on her bedroom door.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? You know I don't want to be bothered today." The knocking persisted. Please just go away!" Again there was knocking. She got up and stormed to the door, whipping it open. What she saw next left her speechless.

A tall, dark haired teen stood before her. Once short hair had grown long. The childish roundness had left his cheeks. Even his eyes seemed to look different. But there he stood, smiling and calm, as if he did this every day. "After how long I've been gone you'd think you'd actually want me to talk to you."

"Oh my god. Sasuke! You've come back!" She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Now, that's a little better." He said smiling. "So, why are you locked in here all by yourself?"

She blushed. "Nothing. I was just… It doesn't matter. Come sit down with me. Tell me what happened."

"Well, two years ago Naruto came to rescue me from Orochimaru. I didn't want to come back because I still had a mission to complete. Right after he left I started to think about what I was doing. It was foolish. What reason did I have to seek power? What would I do once I had gotten revenge? Then it came to me. None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was coming back… Coming home. Konoha, this is my true home. Here, with you, Naruto, Kakashi, and everyone else. This is where I belong. But I'd missed my chance. So I had to change my plans. I had to try and get back. It's taken me two years of running and lying and plotting to get away. It's taken me this long to come back. All I could think of the whole time I was gone was you. You are the only one that truly understands me. Thank you for letting me find this out on my own. I really needed this."

"I'm just glad you're back. You're home now and that's all that matters."

He had been playing with a lock of her hair and gently pushed it out of her face, behind her ear. He lowered his face level with hers. She moved closer to him and their lips met in a soft, tender kiss.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered.

"I love you too Sakura." He said softly. Their lips reached each other again and they held one another tightly.


End file.
